Another fight five years latter
by Nerissa
Summary: Five years after the Mew project has ended and the Mew Mew's have disbanded a new threat appears and brings a most unlikely couple to a true parting of ways and another firmly together.


A/N: So this in technically my second fanfic on this site and my first for Tokyo Mew Mew. I would like to say that all criticism is welcome, good or bad, and thank you for all and/or any help that any may give. I would also like to say that I will try to give you longer chapters in the future. Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy.

It's been five years since the Mew Project was a success and ended. Tokyo and the main world at large were at relative peace. Every now and then some new little threat would come along but never anything to big that the mews were ever called back into full fighting force. In fact the mew mew's had basically disbanded, everyone going there own way, finally able to live the normal lives they had always wanted. Zakuro was off in America, finally shooting her big Hollywood movie and having all the fame and fortune she could ever want. Mint had been accepted into Loyola Marymount University's Dance program in Las Angelus California, letting her to remain close to Zakuro. Lettuce had gone of to attend Tokyo University to study literature, and Pudding was seen still from time to time in the park, performing trick and little shows for the tourists, still waiting for her fathers return, but still just as happy and carefree as always.

Five years and everyone was happy, and four years since Ichigo left Aoyama; stating that even though she truly did love him, her father was originally right. They were too young to be so totally focused on each other and that was what she was - her whole world was focused on Aoyama, and what he wanted. But she needed to find out what it was that she wanted from her life, and just who she was exactly since she was no longer a Mew Mew...

Five years since dealing with the sporadic alien inconveniences that occurred from now and then was basically left up to the world government. That's not to say that everything was honky dory with sunshine and rainbows. The world still had its own share of problems within its own inhabitants. People still fought with other people, wars still broke out in other countries. Humanity was still humanity, which was the problem.

Five years since the world went through and dealt with a great natural disaster, destruction and renewal, and most never new the full truth behind what actually happened. However among those who did know, a line had been drawn, and division between two factions of people who believed they were given the job of saving the human race from themselves. The one side, trying to turn back the clock and revert humanity to a much simpler time, when man lived with nature, to get rid of the towns and cities, to get rid of the men whom they feel are not worthy of the planet, to live on the world with which they are once again slowly destroying. On the flip side of things, the _Defenders_ of the entire human race do what little they can to stop the _Nature Radicals_ from killing people and preventing an all in out war. Keeping them at bay until a full solution can come to light and finally end their tyranny.

Five years and Shirogane was still at Café Mew Mew watching and tracking all of the disturbances happening on the planet, and from time to time would send out some extra information from his own scientific findings to the _Defenders. _ He was by know means a member, Shirogane was not one to go out with them to fight, mostly he was secure with them doing what they had to do and he would help with what information he could give them about locations of disturbances in the earth. The _Defenders_ just like the _Nature Radicals_ were virtually unknown to the populace at large. A war going on around everybody and know body new. But that was usually how these things worked, nobody truly new how much danger they were ever really in, but that was par for the course, and Shirogane did what he could to help out. He in Tokyo and Akasaka with an apprentice in Aoyama out in Australia, studying the effects of humans on the land and the possible out comes, doing what they could to help.

Five long years of absolute silence… that was until yesterday.


End file.
